Six petals
by Virgofox28
Summary: Aladar, a friend of Ib is new to Anchorage and goes to the gallery to check it out. He meets up with Ib and they are quickly separated,now Aladar, Ib, and a few others are lost in the Gallery and need to escape. Instead of three there are six. Warning anthros (Animal humans) and Oc's
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this story in my head ever since I played Ib, Instead of three, there will be six.**  
**Warning: Oc's and anthros (Animal humans)**  
**Ib does not belong to me but Aladar and my other OC's belong to me.**

**Six petals**  
**Chapter one: The Gallery**

It was a snowy day in December when I was walking from school. My name is Aladar, I'm a golden furred fox with short white spikey hair, emerald green eyes, and I'm nine years old. I was wearing a blue hoodie and some black jeans because I was going to this museum that had opened up a few days ago that my brothers suggested I should go to, although I could never pronounce the artist's name. As I was on my way there I looked at my map to make sure that I was going in the right direction, because I was new here in Anchorage. After a few more minutes of walking I reached the museum, got a pamphlet and I decided to look around.

The first place I went was upstairs. There was a painting in the middle of the room it said "? of the deep." But I couldn't pronounce the first word. There were a few other paintings in the gallery that some of the words I couldn't pronounce either, but there were a few that I could pronounce like; "The vixen in red," "Worry," "The coughing man," and a few others, but the one that caught my attention the most was the painting "Twin lupines." Twin lupines, was a painting of two wolves standing side-by-side. The wolf on the right was wearing white and had blue eyes while the other wolf was wearing black and had yellow eyes, both of the wolves had grey fir.

After I looked at the wolves I continued to walk around until I came to a large mural on a wall and there was a familiar young red vixen around my age standing in front of it. "Hey, Ib." I said and the vixen turned around and smiled as her red eyes met mine. "HI Aladar, how's it going?" she asked. "My brothers said I should check out this museum so I decided to come, how 'bout you?" I said and went and stood next to her. "Because it's my birthday, my parents took me here." She replied. We looked at the painting and tried to pronounce the painting name but all we got was ? world. "Can you say this word?" She asked. "No." I said.

The lights flickered for a second and I did not know why, but it felt like it got very quiet. "Is it just me or did it get a bit quiet in here?" I asked. Ib nodded, "Yeah, it seems a bit quieter." She said and we went back to the room that had the big fish sculpture in it and saw no one. 'Where is everyone?' I thought as we went back to the entrance. As we were walking back we heard someone bang at one of the windows and that caused us to jump and we ran downstairs back to the entrance.

When we got to the doors we tried to pull them open but it felt like they were sealed shut. "Nuts." I muttered. "What now?" The vixen asked. "Maybe we can go out the window?" I suggested and she nodded. We went over to one of the windows that were next to the doors but before we touched it a red substance oozed down from it and we backed away from the window. "Is that-" I started and didn't continue the sentence. "We should look around more." Ib said as we started to walk away from the window.

We went back to the room that had the large mural in it and we saw some writing in blue paint underneath the painting, but before we read what it said red letters appeared on the floor and it spelled out "COME IB." "What?" I said surprised. Ib was speechless and looked a bit shocked and I couldn't blame her. We looked back at and read the writing on the wall and it said: "Come down below Ib, I'll show you somewhere secret." I looked at her and she looked at me. We then heard footsteps upstairs and went to check it out.

When we got upstairs we didn't see anyone, but we saw blue footprints leading into the large sculpture with the fish on it. The rope that was in front of the sculpture was also gone. I walked up to where the rope was and was about to touch the sculpture but a barrier appeared in front of it and I got zapped when my finger touched it. I stepped away from the sculpture and white letters appeared on the ground and read; "Not you." "I think it wants you." I said and Ib went over to the sculpture and when she stepped onto the blue flooring she fell through it with a large splash. "Ib!" I shouted and got no response.

I was about to go onto the painting again but more white letters appeared in front of me, this time they read: "You can't go this way." And I stopped what I was doing and swore I heard a chuckle around the corner. I followed where I had heard the chuckle and stopped when I came across the Twin wolves painting. The painting looked a bit different, instead of the wolves standing up they were kneeling and they held out their hands. Underneath both of the wolves was a message written in white paint that said, "Take my hand!"

**I'm sorry for people who don't like anthros, I have a hard time writing stories using humans :p This story will only be a friendship story but that doesn't mean I won't write Ib/Garry in the future.**  
**What do you think, Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I didn't really know if I was going to continue this or not. It might be a bit different to see this experience from a nine-year-old boy's perspective but sometimes there has to be some change, especially on Fanfiction**

**Anyway, Ib Doesn't belong to me but Aladar and The Twin lupines do**

**Enjoy**

I looked at the painting and was really confused. I didn't think it could move on its own but after I saw Ib fall though the sculpture anything could be possible right now. I didn't know which wolf to trust; the black wolf gave me the creeps but the white wolf could be deceiving me. "We're here to help you." The paint under the White Lupine said. "Yeah you can trust us." The paint under the Black Lupine said. 'Trusting paintings was the last thing on my mind right now, but what else could I do?' I thought. I looked at the paintings and sighed as I extended my hand to the white clothed wolf. My hand went into the painting which kind of shocked me but somehow I expected it.

"Welcome." The White Lupine said in a smooth voice as I entered the painting. "Wow, you guys are much bigger in person." I said feeling kinda small, the twin wolves laughed a little. "You know kid," The White Lupine said crouching down to meet me at eye level. "You can never trust paintings, after all we aren't real." That statement bothered me. "What did they mean that I couldn't trust them, they said that I could. 'I guess I shouldn't be so trustworthy when weird are happening.' I thought.

Running was probably a good idea right now, until the Black Lupine approached me and handed me a white rose. "You might want this it's the key to your survival." He said then pointed to the end of the hallway. "Brother, what are you doing?" The White Lupine asked. The Black Lupine grinned evilly and looked at his brother. "Just giving the fox a head start," He said then looked at me. "I just think that it would be more fun if we played a game with him instead of killing him right now." He said and my ears shot up. "K-Kill me?" I repeated. "Yes, the key to getting out of here is to keep someone in, and if your rose loses all of its petals you lose." The White Lupine said with an evil smile. "Well give you about fifteen minutes to get as far away from us as possible, but you better be careful we're not the only ones who are after you." He said.

I started running as soon as that sentence was over, the thought of me dying was one thing, but I also had to find Ib and warn her about everything. There was a fork in the hallway ahead but I was too much in a hurry and immediately took a right. Seeing a door as the hallway continued I quickly entered it, closed it behind me, and slumped against it taking a deep breath. "I don't think I have ever ran so fast in my life." I said to myself between breaths. I looked at the rose I was given, it had eight petals on it. 'The White lupine said that when the rose loses all of its petals I lose the game, but how does it lose petals?' I decided that I'd better keep the rose safe, just in case.

When I go up, I looked around and saw that I was in some sort of library and the room was full of books. I took a book off the shelf called, "The Last Fox Cleric." I thought to myself that this was no time to read but when I was about to put it back I saw a red key where the book was. 'I don't remember seeing this' I thought while putting the book in my bag and the key in my pocket. 'But I might as well keep it in case I need one later.' I don't know why I kept the book, but it looked interesting and I might want to read it later.

But enough of that, I had to keep going before the wolves come after me so I went to the door but it was locked. 'Didn't I come from here?' I asked myself. The door didn't have a lock so the key wouldn't do me any good, so I had to find a different way out of here. My first thought was checking all the books, but that would take too long. As I was thinking I started to walk around the room and I saw a crack in the floor, went over too it and felt a breeze coming through it. 'Maybe I could break it?' I thought.

I stomped on the crack and the floor broke way too easily. When I hit the ground I winced as I felt my knees land on the sharp rubble and at the same time, a petal fell off my rose. I looked at my rose, only seven petals remained, then it hit me. 'The rose loses petals when I get hurt,' I thought. 'so that means when all the petals are gone I-' I didn't want to finish that thought, I had to focus on other things. 'If Ib was here then she should have one too, I really need to find her and get out of here.'

My eyes nearly shot out of my head and I blushed a little. This room was beautiful it contained a night sky wall paper full of stars and there were several paintings of planets and galaxies, but what stood out the most in this room was the lit up sculpture of a sun in the middle of the room. The sculpture was called, "The Light of the Universe." and was very pretty, considering that it lit up the room real well and wasn't blinding either. There was a little passage underneath the title and it said, "At the center of everything there is light."

As much as I wanted to stay here and admire the sculpture, I had to get going, but I was starting to get tired. I was kinda surprised when I saw the broken floor pieces from the broken roof of the room repair itself, but then again several weird things had happened today. At the thought that I was a floor underneath where the wolves were made me relax as I sat down next to the sculpture, I also looked at my watch and noticed that it had stopped working and I doubt it was broken. "Time must have stopped as entered this world." I said as I laid down. 'I guess I don't have to worry about being home too late."

**Hope you liked, "The Last Fox Cleric" is another fanfic I'm working on for any Magic The Gathering fans out there. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for another chapter. :3**


End file.
